


When he walks in, I am loved.

by Merciignoremoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciignoremoi/pseuds/Merciignoremoi
Summary: Corpse wonders how he can love himself, when he walks in.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	When he walks in, I am loved.

Corpse stared at himself in the mirror, an activity he didn’t do all that often.

His thighs were too big, and his face to sharp. He was too tall, his boyfriend was smaller than him.

That’s not how he wanted it.

He wanted to be small, skinny, and frail. So fragile you could shatter him with a touch.

He wanted to be pretty like a girl. Soft voice and pretty eyes. Pouty pink lips that people would die to kiss.

Instead he was all sharp angles, and harsh lines. Voice too deep to belong to any human. He had muscle and height. He was every woman’s wet dream. What every man dreamed of being one day.

He wanted the exact opposite. He wanted to break any time you touched him. He wanted to be light enough to get thrown across a room like a doll. He wanted pretty porcelain skin that never cracked, softer than a cloud.

Starring in the mirror was a dangerous activity for corpse.

All these negative thoughts melted away when he walked in, everything he wanted to be and so much more. When he walked in, corpse was loved.

He was no longer as cold as ice, grayer than storm clouds on a rainy day.

He was no longer corpse.

He was...loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this is so short, this is just me projecting some of my own insecurities onto corpse.


End file.
